The Heiress of Rikkudo Sennin
by Kaerelie Cecilia
Summary: Yura is a loner at her high school and when she gets hit by a lightning, she wakes up in Naruto world and meets Kakashi's team. KakashiXOC, ItachiXOC, GaaraXOC, SasukeXOC, ShikamaruXTemari, HinataXOC, NejiXOC, NagatoXKonan, KankuroXOC etc.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Sorry guys for changing the chapters so much... I'm just trying to explain as much as I can about Yura and her past as well as what happens next :) I'll revise the second chapter as well so that the story flows more smoothly! Sorry for so many changes and please be patient with me. I'm trying to smooth out my storyline as well and fast as I can between my tight schedule (which is tighter now that it's summer due to all my stupid extra curricular activities). Thanks for reading my story!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Yura Onoko woke up with a start as her alarm went off. She quickly got ready for her school and got out her umbrella after noticing the murky sky and heavy rainfall. She changed into a gothic suit of tight black tank top, a plain black miniskirt with a slit at the side, black netted knee-length tights, and black netted fingerless elbow-length gloves. She put on her black jade dangling earrings and a matching necklace.

Yura sighed at her reflection in the mirror and thought '_Seriously, I look ugly. Why am I even looking in the mirror?_'

Yura wasn't exactly the best looking girl despite her long Spanish brown and blue gray eyes. Her brown hair was mashed up of different shades of brown and her blue gray eyes were a shade too gray. Her eyes were just the color of the sky when thunderstorm was about to hit. She was a little too skinny with lean but lanky legs and her well muscled body was a bit off from what those delicate pretty girls should have. Her features were delicately placed but her skin was too pale. Her stormy colored eyes weren't exactly most pretty and looking at her long skinny legs sticking out of her body looking out of place, Yura sighed to herself. She walked away from the mirror towards the window where rain was hitting against mercilessly. The sky were just the color of her eyes, rain pouring from ugly gray clouds.

"I didn't know there was a thunderstorm." She muttered to herself as she looked out the window.

The angry sky seemed to be echoing the way she was feeling right now. She felt depressed and thought about even skipping school. She hated her school, she hated her family, and she hated her life. At her school, she was always bullied by those popular girls and she was a loner. As an antisocial girl, she had no friends in her middle school. She was an average twelve-year-old with nothing much special about her. She didn't really like her school, at least not ever since her foster mother died.

She tended to be withdrawn and the girls in her school just made her confused and completely freaked out. The only thing the girls actually cared was how they could catch the eyes of boys and how many boyfriends they had so far. Seriously, Yura couldn't care less if she or others had any boyfriends or not. Actually, she would care if she had a boyfriend because she never ever wanted to have a boyfriend. Boys freaked her out more than the hormonal preteen/young teenage girls could ever possibly do.

_'Urgh, I still have to endure six more months of school.'_ Yura thought as she looked at the calender. It was January 10th, only half way through school.

Yura always felt awkward around people and especially when they were all being overly friendly. Actually, the overly friendly people freaked her out. It caused her to be tense when she was around people and she eventually became a social outcast. No one wanted to talk to her or be with her and she didn't care. She was relieved that she didn't have to put up with putting up a facade just to please people. She was just never a very sociable person and was really bad at human interaction. Yura knew it was one of her more serious problems but she didn't really care. It wasn't as though she was up to torturing herself.

She was even hated by her teachers as well. Yura thought it was probably because she was antisocial with them as well and she wasn't exactly the model student. It really wasn't her fault she was so antisocial with them. Yura just liked to have her personal space and her teachers always seemed to want to invade her privacy by either asking her about her life outside of school or asking her if something's wrong at home whenever Yura seemed a bit distracted or something. Sometimes, they were so annoying that Yura wanted to hurt them or something and it took all self-control she had to calm herself down.

She knew she could get straight A+s if she wanted to but she didn't see the reason to try. All her reasons flew away when her mother died in a car accident and her father got a new wife. Actually, she was adopted by her mother and father when she was four. She didn't remember her life before she was four and she always wondered about her real parents. The orphanage she was left at was small but kind. In the December 10th of nine years ago, the orphanage director found her wrapped up in a warm blanket along with a locked chest and a letter. The letter read:

_Dear Orphanage Director,_

_Hello, I apologize for troubling you with my daughter but I'm in no condition to care for her._  
_She is four years old and going to turn five on December 17th._  
_She has no relatives and families so she needs someone to take good care of her._  
_Her name is Yura Onoko and the chest that I left with her contains the heirlooms of her parents._  
_Please take care of her and tell her that I love her._

_Thank you._

Yura was adopted few months after she arrived at orphanage due to having enchanted the couple that came to visit the orphanage with her charms and beauty. Both her parents were nice to her but her mother especially was really kind and loving. She would take Yura to places and play with her. She protected Yura from mean kids and told bedtime stories. Yura's happy fairy tale world came crashing down when her mother died in a car crash in the summer of her eighth year and her father remarried three months afterwards. After his remarriage, her father didn't care about her and actually wished she never existed because he believed that she would only get in the way between him and his new wife. She was only a mere eight-year-old then but she understood her situations well.

Yura endured all the sarcastic and mean comments thrown at her by her father and her stepmother for the next three years with great difficulty. She always had short temper and it took a lot of self-control to calm down. When she was young, she could barely contain her anger but she learned to suppress it. However, she snapped after she saw her father cracking her mother's favorite china plate without a care. She screamed at her father and threw the first thing that she felt which happened to be her eraser. She ran out of her home, cursing the worst curses she could think of at her father and step mother. That day, she signed herself as emancipated minor and lived in a small apartment with a police lady checking on her once a week.

Without having anything really to look forward to, all she did was her homework, study, devour mangas, and draw. Actually, she did have something to look forward to: her martial arts that she has for three hours everyday. She at first started martial arts as way of coping with her stress and anger but as she did martial arts, she started to love it. She probably would have ended her life long time ago if it hadn't been for the martial arts. It really helped with her short temper for she got to get rid of all the suppressed anger through martial arts. Even though she knew putting out her anger by means of martial arts wasn't exactly the healthiest way to cope with anger, she didn't really care. She loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins and pumping the anger out of her system.

Everyday, right after school, she went to a gym near her apartment and worked out with the equipments for an hour or two. Then she would run for an hour or two again and at the evening, she went to her martial arts class for three hours. She was easily the top of her class and she even won the national karate championship couple times.

Then, she saw the elegantly carved chest left with her that was said to be containing the heirlooms of her parents. A small but delicately carved chest sat next to her earrings rack looking like a mini treasure box and Yura ran her long fingers over it's ornate carvings. Her fingers traced the symbol that was carved on the lid just like all the other times when Yura traced it. Yura didn't know what the symbol meant but she always had a feeling it was something special. The chest made her feel as if her parents were watching her somehow and comforting her. She felt closer to her parents with it and whenever she traced the carvings, she felt calming sensation in her mind.

The symbol was perfectly symmetrical, a long horizontal line that thinned as it reached the end with a short vertical line in the exact center, a small 'C' like looking carving marked the right quarter of the line, the tips of the 'C' reaching to the end of the horizontal line, and the exact mirror image at the left quarter of the line. A larger 'C' like carving encased the small 'C', taking its place right of the vertical line in the middle between the short vertical line and the point where the small 'C' met the line. It's end also reached out to the end of the horizontal line and the same mirror image took place at the left side of the vertical line as well.

Another symbol was carved on the bottom section of the chest, this time it wasn't much of a symbol. It looked like a fan, a big crescent looked like a moon that was somewhere in between its half moon shape and full moon shape with its tips pointing to the ground and a smaller shape with a small space between it and the crescent moon completed the circle. The circle was outlined by a carving that had a carving of stick attached to it right below the smaller shape, completing the image of a fan.

She looked at the clock and realized it was time to go to school. She started packing the bag when she had weird feeling in her mind. The feeling told her to instead of packing her bag with all the meaningless garbage, she should pack as if she was going away somewhere. She had no idea why but she followed her feelings. She dumped all her garbage from her bag and put her chest in the very bottom of her bag. She then put in some extra set of clothing, her make-up bag with her jewelries inside, and her first-aid kit along with her purse. She put some of her necessary school things and finished packing her bag.

After putting on her black Greek-like sandals, Yura walked to her high school, dreading the day. The school was just like any other days, the cheerleaders bullied her, she snapped back at them and got laughed at even more, mean notes were slipped into her locker, every once in a while a guy would give a rude gesture and she would cuss at them a little, etc. Yura flinched whenever a guy tried to touch her, remembering Ken Okamoto. Last time a guy asked her out, she literally screamed _no _and ran away. That was when she was a freshman. Now, no one asked her out and she was fine with it. She was a sophomore now but was only age 12. She really wasn't interested in dating anyone, should it be a cutest guy in a football team or some kind of celebrities, not that any of them will ever ask her out.

It was right after lunch when a huge thunderstorm finally got into its climax with deafening sounds and lightnings everywhere. Yura was walking through the hallway trying to find her way to her boring and nerve-wrecking math class without getting completely soaked, which she later on found out - a little to late that - to be next to impossible. All of the sudden, there was a zapping sound and the lights went off. The overhead speaker then crackled alive saying, "The thunderstorm is currently interfering with the lightings and all students are asked to go inside the nearest classroom until the lights are back."

_'Great.'_ she thought sarcastically. _'Now, I'm alone in a dark corridor and there is no one currently in this wing of the school as far as I know."_

Yura went inside the nearby classroom and took out a flashlight from her bag. She was glad she packed her necessities even if it was out of some out of blue impulse. She mused over her impulse in the morning and when she couldn't think of anything that might have triggered her feelings, she stopped her musing and took out a manga that she always kept in her backpack should she get bored at school. With her flashlight, she started reading the manga.

It was Naruto and she started on her favorite chapter where Itachi has Kakashi under his Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi was just visiting Konoha with Kisame and Kakashi was trying to protect his comrades by fighting Itachi. Her favorite character in the manga was Itachi and her second favorite was Kakashi. She was a huge fan of Akatsuki and aside from Itachi, Konan and Nagato were her favorite Akatsuki members. She hated Madara Uchiha for some reason that she didn't understand but Madara Uchiha's face always made her feel as though she has met him before. Now that she was thinking about it, whenever she saw Itachi and Sasuke, she had a feeling she saw them before as well.

_'What are you thinking? Are you going insane?' _she told herself. _'They are only manga characters. They don't exist._' Yura laughed at her stupidity and continued reading the manga intently when the there was a blinding light and a deafening roar was in her ears.

_'What the hell?'_ she thought. _'Wait, is that the lightning? My skin feels as though it got scorched!.'_ Her skin felt like it was caught in fire and there was pain everywhere. Her consciousness slipped away as she drowned in the sea of pain.

* * *

**Post some reviews! I want to know what you think about my story so far and I will really appreciate constructive criticisms! Thanks for reading my stories and give me some feedback please!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Sorry guys for changing the chapters so much... I just revised the second chapter so that the story flows more smoothly! Sorry for so many changes and please be patient with me. I'm trying to smooth out my storyline as well as and as fast as I can between my tight schedule (which is tighter now that it's summer due to all my stupid extra curricular activities). Thanks for reading my story!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

A dark haired boy with a blackish headband that had a symbol carved on which looked like a snail like circles rotated 30 degrees and a pointy 'beak' protruding at the lower right hand corner was roaming around the woods. He had dark clothing on with a jacket that had a picture of a fan on the back. The fan was as if it was disjointed, the circle had a lower chunk separated from the crescent moon-like shape and the stick right below the disjointed section.

There was a soft crash as if someone was thrown to the ground and the boy's head snapped up, tensing immediately. His eyes turning from dark onyx to Carnelian red with two dark marks, he started searching the vicinity for the possible threat. Instead of a person or living thing, he sensed a strong chakra in the woods nearby and he approached it cautiously. Sasuke could see with his sharingan that it seemed to be crackling in the air. The boy could feel it running through his body as if a lightning had hit close by. But he knew that it wasn't a lightning for there hadn't been any rain let alone a storm this past two weeks.

_'What is this chakra? This chakra is so powerful and ... wait, it must belong to a person with lightning element. This chakra is too strong and precise to be natural. If my suspicion is correct, this shinobi is probably well experienced and powerful. Also, this shinobi might be an enemy. I should explore and report back to Kakashi-sensei once I find as much as I can about this.'_ Sasuke paused infinitesimally to feel where the chakra was coming from and he started running toward the place.

After running for a few minutes, he reached a small clearing where he could see that woods were still sizzling from the electricity-like chakra. He scanned the area with his still-carnelian eyes and registered a slumped figure in black who seemed to be out cold. He could sense the chakra he felt just few minutes ago surrounding the figure. He approached it cautiously and found that it was a girl in complete black with white-gold hair and pale skin, her body still sizzling from the recent electricity.

She was covered with severe burns and she seemed as though she was thrown down to the ground for her body looked as though it was broken in places. When he looked around at her immediate vicinity, he could see that she was lying in the center of a small circle where all the grass was turned to ashes and small fires were smoldering here and there. Closer it went to the center, there was less grass and more dirt showed.

_'Who is she and what is she doing here? Why was she attacked by such a strong shinobi, that is if she was attacked by a shinobi at all?' _he wondered. _'She doesn't seem like a shinobi to me. She seem more like a nobility who was kidnapped and attacked. Wait, _is_ she a nobility?' _Sasuke asked himself.

"Sasuke, what's taking you so long? You told us that you will be just walking around the woods for few minutes! Are you trying to sneak out of our training because you are scared that you'll be humiliated compared to me?" A boy with spiky blond hair with similar headband as the black haired boy that he just called Sasuke complained as he walked toward the boy, not noticing the unconscious girl.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? As if Sasuke-kun would ever lose to you. He's much stronger and better then you. Sasuke-kun could beat you on any day." a pink haired girl with similar headband as the two defended the boy, a slight blush creeping up her face.

"Come on Sakura-chan. I can beat him too." The blond boy that was called Naruto whined toward the pink haired girl he just called Sakura.

"Yeah, keep dreaming. As if you could ever beat him. Besides, he's much much muuuccchhh better then you in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." Sakura told Naruto.

"That's just because he has that sharingan thing. But, I bet I can beat him someday." Naruto replied.

Sakura simply ignored him and ran up to Sasuke yelling, "Sasuke-kun, what has caught your eyes?"

Then, Sakura yelped as her eyes registered the broken form of a girl, "Who is that? Why is she covered up with so many burns and what happened to her? Is she dead?" Sakura cringed away from the girl and asked Sasuke, keeping her distance from the unconscious girl.

"Whoa, you didn't do it, did you Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously as he saw the girl as well.

"Of course not, dummy. I just came upon her as I was taking a nice stroll." Sasuke answered.

"I'm not a dummy! You're the one that's dumb. Besides, I'll be a Hokage someday and that means I'm not dumb!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you guys having another fight again?" A silver haired guy with a mask hiding his lower face from below his eyes and his headband hanging sloppily, covering up his left eye, stepped into the view. He, unlike others, immediately noticed the girl and asked, "What happened to her?" He quickly scanned the vicinity and focused his eyes on Sasuke once he made sure there was no shinobis hiding in the woods or something.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei. I just found her as I was walking in the woods." Sasuke answered.

"We better take her to the hospital. She looks badly hurt." Kakashi told them.

Sasuke then noticed a black bag strewn near the girl. "Look, there's a bag. I think it belongs to her."

He opened it and started searching through it. He found saw Yura's make-up bag and when he opened it, he was struck by all those jewelries and make-ups inside. He reached inside and he saw bunch of black necklaces and earrings along with make-ups

"What the heck are those?" he muttered. "Man, she's freaking rich."

He closed up the bag and resumed searching through the bag again. He found Yura's purse and he opened it, finding her student identification card. He saw a picture of the brown haired girl he just found on the upper right corner of the card and he identified the girl as the girl he just found. He scanned the card and found her name, birthday, and other things that Sasuke didn't quite understand.

"Kakashi-sensei, the girl's name is Yura Onoko and she is only a twelve-year-old according to this identification card. I'm not sure what school is but her school is Kyoto Public High School." Sasuke spoke, capturing the attention of the three other ninjas.

"She's a year younger than you guys? I thought she looked at least fifteen and I don't think I've ever heard of something called Kyoto Public High School. I wonder what or where that is." Kakashi mused.

Sasuke rummaged through Yura's backpack once more and found the chest that Yura put in the very bottom. He took out the box and he saw the carvings on the box, recognizing one of the carvings as the same symbol on the back of his jacket. It was a symbol that he knew well for it was his family symbol. The Uchiha symbol. He gasped as the realization hit him and his eyes turned hard. "Why does she own a chest with Uchiha carving on? Why does she have my family's chest?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What is that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the small chest Sasuke was holding.

"It's just something I found in her backpack. It has Uchiha carving on it along with bunch of other carvings that I don't recognize." Sasuke answered his sensei.

Kakashi approached Sasuke and looked at the chest Sasuke was holding. He could also recognize the Uchiha fan on the chest along with some other symbols that he too didn't recognize. Actually one symbol looked a bit familiar to him. He couldn't quite remember what but he thought he learned it long time ago. The symbol that looked a bit familiar to him was the symbol that was carved right above the Uchiha fan. It was the very symbol that Yura was tracing in the morning.

Sasuke scrutinized the chest a little more and once he didn't find any more on the chest, he put the chest back into the bag. Kakashi walked toward the slumped girl that was named Yura and brushed some dirt off her hair and her clothes.

"She doesn't seem like she would pose a threat to anyone to me and she looks like she's badly hurt so lets bring her to the hospital. I think she needs some medical attention as fast as she can." Kakashi picked Yura's broken body carefully not to irritate the burns and broken bones. He carried her in his arms and Sasuke brought her bag after putting all the things back into its place.

Kakashi fully looked at Yura's pale face for the first time and was taken aback by her paleness. Her clear skin was pale to extreme that it seemed to have pearly glow and her thin lips were slightly open. Her strange brown hair hung loosely around her and her side bangs were pushed aside. Kakashi then noticed that her expression looked pained and he shifted his position in order to keep her comfortable and warm. Her outfit was damp much to his surprise for there had been no rain for a while now. Yura seemed to be shivering a bit and after he looked at her thin clothing, he took of his cloak and wrapped it around her. He then cradled her to his chest feeling her even breath on him.

As he looked at her, a strange feeling of wanting to know her surged in him. She looked so unique from other girls he met, so strong yet vulnerable at the same time. Her extremely pale skin was different for sure but it wasn't the part that intrigued him. It was how her face was set which really caught his eyes, she seemed different; stronger and self-reliant. She didn't seem at all like those girls who squealed at smallest things and only care about their hair or something. She was... tomboyish? He couldn't quite explain but he just knew that she was different from the other girls he has been around until now.

_'She looks so self-reliant and independent.'_ he thought. _'I wonder how she ended up in this state. I wonder how she managed to anger someone enough to have them try to kill her or something. Where did she come from and who is she anyways? Is she a daughter of a rich noble? __Is she just a runaway? Then why was she attacked? __She might be a shinobi... she seems strong for such occupation. She looks like she could beat Sasuke with sarcasm, I mean look at that face. She looks sharp and probably is cynical as well. No, I don't think she's just any person. She must be someone important or really dangerous for why else would someone want to attack a girl like her? It's not like she's extraordinarily beautiful or anything. She's not exactly the pretty type but she's just average kind. She looks like she might have some sharp tongue though and she has well developed muscles. It might be from being trained as a ninja. It sure is a possibility. Anyways, I hope she's not too badly hurt. I wouldn't mind learning some more about her.' _he mused to himself.

He absentmindedly stroked her tangled mess of hair as he thought these things and considered different possibilities. Each possibilities were just as equally likely and unlikely as others. Kakashi decided that these things didn't matter right now and what did matter was that she got better. The girl seemed too nice and delicate to be a threat or be a shinobi. He discarded these thoughts as he looked at her, smirking as he saw the mistrustful expression on her and hard set face that told him of her resilience. Her chest rose evenly and Kakashi could feel a small smile forming on his lips. He then started for Konoha along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

* * *

**Post some reviews! I want to hear about what you think about my story so far and I'm fine with both positive and negative feedbacks. I will be really thankful for constructive criticism as well. Thanks for reading!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Hey guys, I'm back with more. Thanks for reading my story and I'll try to update the story as fast as I can between my tight schedule (which is tighter now that it's summer due to all my stupid extra curricular activities). Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to stay up to the best of your expectations. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for taking pains to read my story! You guys are REALLY AWESOME!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Yura woke up with fires of pain surging through her. Her entire body seemed to be on fire and when she tried to open her eyes, she found it firmly shut. However, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She refused to be stumped by her heavy eyelids and after some attempts, Yura finally opened her eyes. She felt wind rush past her and had a feeling that she was moving really fast. Her mind was hazy for some reason she couldn't quite remember and she kept on seeing some black spots as though she just took a series of flashes and photos. She wondered where she was going and who was taking her. She decided to look around and try to decide where she was and where she was going.

She looked up and the first thing that met her eyes was a perfectly symmetrical face looking straight ahead covered with a mask. He had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and she had to admit that he was shockingly good looking. He had narrow jawline and the mask hid most of his face but he still looked quite stunning. His headband hid his left eye and he looked familiar but Yura couldn't quite place her finger on it.

She remembered bits and bits that she could quite remember where she saw it and then her favorite manga popped into her head. She wondered why her favorite manga just popped into her head and she laughed at herself for thinking about her favorite manga when she was trying to remember who this guy was. She kept on searching her memories for the guy when a realization hit her like a shock wave.

_'Wait, he looks just like Kakashi Hatake from my favorite manga Naruto!' _she thought. _'But, he doesn't really exist - he only exists in the Naruto world. Only in the world of imagination. He's only a manga character, well that is... a super cute manga character. But... what am I seeing? Am I dead or am I just dreaming? I mean, this can't possibly be real. That would be crazy.'_ she asked herself and found that she couldn't answer.

Yura looked more closely in alarm and concluded that he _was_ Kakashi Hatake, her second most favorite character in the manga. Something kept on bothering her and she realized what it was. The way he was holding her close to him, it reminded her of something that happened long time ago. The deep scar in her mind began to ache, the very scar left by Ken Okamoto. She remembered how Ken held her close to him as though he was just embracing her and then raped her. She remembered how she tried to push him off her and he would laugh at her. Her body shuddered as it remembered the horrible memories of being abused and anger pulsed through her veins.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Her voice came out weak and small, much to her annoyance. She hated showing her weak side and she wasn't going to let others see her weak not if she could help it. She twitched violently to make her point and Kakashi let go of her startled. Yura landed unsteadily on her feet, her legs wobbly under her. Her body cried out in pain and she had to clench her teeth to not scream. She quickly observed her surroundings and saw a blond haired guy, a dark haired guy, and a pink haired girl staring at her with startled expressions. The three looked like they were around Yura's age and they looked strangely familiar. Then Yura realized that they were also characters in her manga.

The blond haired guy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox which is a powerful chakra beast that the Fourth Hokage sealed inside his own son. Yura knew that Naruto was an orphan for his father, who was the Fourth Hokage, died while sealing the nine tailed fox inside Naruto and his mother died long ago as well, before his father died actually. He had huge crush on Sakura and would do anything to make her happy. He was always the trouble maker and was shunned by the villagers but he always had happy smile on. Yura remembered that Naruto had strong loyalty to his friends and would do anything to save his friends, even if that included giving up his life. His lifetime goal is to become a Hokage and bring peace to the ninja world. He admired the Fourth Hokage a lot for he saved the village 13 years ago when the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha by sealing the beast in Naruto, not knowing that the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father and his own father sealed the beast inside his own son.

Yura then looked at the dark haired guy and recognized him as Sasuke Uchiha, one of the three last survivors of the Uchiha massacre which was committed by his brother Itachi Uchiha and the leader of clan long time ago named Madara Uchiha. She could see the Sharingan eyes that was Kekkei Genkei of Uchiha clan blazing in Sasuke's eyes. She knew that Sasuke's bent on revenging his clan by killing Itachi and she also knew that Itachi was going to set himself up to be killed. Then, Madara Uchiha would tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi and Sasuke will vow to destroy Konoha. Yura wondered if she could prevent Itachi's death somehow so that her favorite character won't die after all.

Her eyes moved on to the pink haired girl who also was staring at her. She recognized the girl as Sakura Haruno, a girl with huge crush on Sasuke. Yura didn't really like Sakura for she thought Sakura was only slowing down the other two and was never much of a help. She was a horrible fighter in Yura's opinion and her crush on Sasuke was just wasting her time and everyone else's time. Yura would rather go on a date than to have Sasuke and Sakura going out. Thankfully, Sasuke always remained cold toward Sakura and never fell for any girls. Yura would have been very disappointed in Uchihas if he ever gave eyes to those good-for-nothing kind of girls like Sakura and her ex-best friend, Ino. Yura liked Sasuke's aloof attitude and wished it to remain that way, at least until the right kind of girl for Uchiha came along.

Yura turned her attention back to Kakashi. She remembered that he was nicknamed copy-cat ninja for he was said to have copied over thousands of jutsus with his sharingan that he got from his friend, Obito Uchiha who died long time ago. Kakashi used to be a student of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, who was nicknamed Konoha's yellow flash. There was something else she remembered but she could quite remember it completely. Her head was still muddy with the after effect of getting attacked by a lightning. Then it was clear in her mind. Kakashi read books with many mature contents concerning many perverted things. That got her to get her mind back to what she was thinking before she got distracted by the three that she found. She remembered Ken again and felt the scar ache, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Don't come close to me," she spoke with venom in her voice. Her blue gray eyes were filled with intense hate and she kept on thinking about how Ken tried to rape her. Her eyes filled up with unshed tears at the hateful memories.

She kept seeing Ken's face in place of Kakashi's. She kept on seeing Ken coming toward her, a suspicious smile on his face as he laughed at her frightened expression. She remembered how she screamed at him to stay away from her and he would just laugh mirthlessly. She remembered how he held her in tight grip against the bed and did things without her consent. She remembered how she cried afterwards and kicked him out of her apartment for good. She remembered all those things that she carefully repressed all these years. The memories flared out fresh, hurting her and making her cringe despite her attempts to subdue it.

Kakashi was startled at the hate-filled blue gray eyes staring at him, cringing yet obviously trying to control the cringe whenever he moved closer to her. The eyes were watching him as if he was the predator and she was the prey. She had the look of abused child who was afraid that she would be abused again but refuse to let others see that she is afraid. She seemed as though she wasn't really seeing him but seeing something else, perhaps her memory, and it was traumatic to her.

_'I wonder why she's so scared. Is there something wrong? Or did I do something wrong? All I did was to carry her because she was badly hurt. Wait, was it because I was carrying her? Maybe she had a bad experience with being close to people. Maybe she had some traumatic experience or something. I wonder what happened to her to make her react this badly. I don't think I did anything to scare her or anything.'_ Kakashi thought.

Yura swayed as her legs gave out under her. Kakashi swiftly caught her and steadied her. Yura looked into his eyes with her big gray eyes and cringed away from him once again with mixture fear and anger. "Don't touch me..." she hissed. She seemed as though she might break down at the smallest push. Kakashi could tell that she really needed both mental and physical help but she didn't let him go anywhere near her, obviously traumatic.

"You are badly hurt and you need help. You'll just get your condition worse by wasting your energy with standing up like that. Besides, you'll catch cold in that damp clothes. At least let me help you and bring you to the hospital. You look like you need some serious medical attentions. You are covered with burns in case you haven't noticed." Kakashi spoke gently. "I promise to not hurt you. It's a promise." He cautiously extended his hand.

Yura looked at the hand and thought, _'He doesn't really resemble Ken. Ken was never this nice to me. He would always abuse me and laugh at my low self-esteem. He always told me I'm just a weirdo owing him a dept for rescuing me from being a social outcast and I should repay him by complying with all his whims and experiments. Kakashi doesn't seem that type at all. He seems as though he genuinely wants to help me. But... still... Well, he still seem really nice and responsible, not at all like Ken. I can't imagine him doing anything like what Ken did to me. Kakashi would never do such crude things to people.' _Yura argued in her head.

Yura unsurely looked at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes had kind look and Yura decided to take his hand. She cautiously approached him and as she fell the second time, Kakashi caught her again, this time lifting her in his arms.

"Now, we've got to get you to the hospital. Why don't you just relax and let me carry you. I don't think you are strong enough to just walk there. It's pretty far away and you are in no condition to even walk more then couple feet. I promise I won't hurt you." Kakashi spoke gently to her. Yura only nodded weakly and submitted to him, letting Kakashi carry her. Small moans escaped her mouth as the pain in her body worsened. She started sweating, trying to fight the pain and urge to scream. As he heard her moans Kakashi looked at her with worried eyes and said, "Just hold on and we'll get you treated quickly."

Yura hated looking so weak but there was nothing she could do. She knew she need medical help and she wasn't quite sure she was willing to die for her pride. She knew if she had to choose death and broken pride, she wouldn't know what to choose. It probably would depend on how depressed she is feeling then. Right now, she felt like living. She had to live to make the world pay for what it forced her to do.

Kakashi started sprinting toward Konoha while holding her as gently as he can against him and Yura leaned her head on Kakashi's chest, feeling the warmth from his body. Her body still hurt and but but she refused to make herself look weaker. She knew she could fight this pain, she was strong enough. She tried to stay awake to keep her pride but she found her eyelids drooping and she fell asleep.

* * *

**I'll appreciate some feedback for my story. I'm still trying to improve my story and help me point them in the right direction. Thanks for such positive reviews that you guys sent me and thanks for reading my story!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys are back for more. I made this chapter a little extra long and I hope you guys will like it. I was just explaining some things and I hope this clears a bit more on your part.**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_'I'm on fire. It's so hot. Make it stop, make it stop.'_ Yura felt the fire of pain coursing through every single veins in her body. She could have sworn she was on a pyre and she's getting burnt at stake. She wasn't sure what it was that got her on the stake but she was pretty sure it was bad. Red hot fire pulsed in her head and she couldn't think straight for the fire seemed to burn away all thoughts she attempted to form. Then, a blissful coldness washed over her and her tense body relaxed. Her muddied mind somewhat cleared up and she was relieved that she wasn't getting burnt. After she organized her thoughts and she was sure she was sane, she opened her eyes and saw white walls.

_'Where am I?'_ she thought, alarmed.

The white plastered walls were spotless and there was white tables with medical supplies. Yura recognized the room as a hospital room and when she tried to move to figure out more on her surroundings, she found her body defying her orders. She looked down and saw that she was bandaged at couple places and there were red fading spots on her body. Yura didn't understand anything and whenever she tried to remember something, her head would ache a lot. The memories of the immediate past was still hazy in her mind and she couldn't quite remember why she ended up in a hospital.

_'Why am I covered with bandages?'_ she thought. Then the memories rushed back to her. She was struck by a lightning at school and she somehow ended up in this Naruto world. Kakashi and his team found her and Kakashi told her that he will bring her to hospital.

"Are you awake, sweet darling?" A young woman in nurse outfit slid open the door and entered.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Why, sweetie pie, you are in Konoha hospital. Our ninja, Kakashi-sama had brought you here four days ago. You were badly hurt, covered with so many burns and broken bones. What happened sweetie pie?" the nurse asked.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened but I think I got struck by a lightning. Also, can you _please_ stop calling me sweetie something? It's really getting on my nerves." Yura answered with her gray eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse seemed a bit flustered from Yura's comment and her piercing glare. "But a lightning? There hasn't been rain in Konoha for the past two weeks! What do you mean by a lightning?" the nurse asked with surprise in her voice, her face still red.

"I'm not from this world. I came from a different world and in that world, there was a thunderstorm and I fell unconscious after getting hit by the lightning. When I woke up, I found myself in this world. In my world, this world is portrayed as a manga and I'm really confused about this whole thing. Wait, did you say I've been here for four days? The police probably believe I'm dead by now in my world. Well shit." Yura bit her lower lips.

"What do you mean you're from a different world? I don't think I quite understand you." The nurse asked.

"Well, you see, I'm an eighth grader in this middle school called Kyoto Public Intermediate School. There was a series of thunderstorms in my world and while I was heading toward my freaking stupid math class right after lunch, I was struck down by a lightning. When I woke up, Kakashi-san was carrying me and I saw three other guys that I recognized as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." Yura tried to explain as patiently as she could about what happened to the confused nurse.

"Wait, you _recognized_ the three?" the nurse asked suspiciously.

"Yes. You see, this world is portrayed as a manga in my world and I recognized them from my manga. I think I still have couple in my bag despite the fact that lightning probably burned most of it." Yura told the nurse who was getting even more confused.

"Why don't you try talking to Kakashi-san. He might actually know more on this then I do. He is after all a powerful shinobi of Konoha. I'll make sure I leave a message for Kakashi-san." the nurse kindly told Yura.

"Thanks. I just want to know what really happened and go back to my world." Yura nonchalantly told the nurse.

"No problem. Why don't you just rest and I'll just wake you when Kakashi-san stops by. What you need right now is to get some nice long rest and get your mind refreshed." the nurse returned the smile and stood up to leave.

The nurse walked over to the door and after she gave Yura a sweet smile which Yura didn't return, she slid open the door and left, her high heels making a small noise against what sounded like tile floor to Yura.

_'Why is she being so 'nice' and all. Now that nurse was weird. Seriously, do I really look like a sweetie pie or sweetie something? I mean, anyone with normal eyes can clearly see that I'm not some little Miss Sissy with all hips and those supposedly coolness. That nurse is just like my teachers, trying to pry out my personal life. Seriously, people should just mind their own business.'_ Yura thought as the sound of the nurse's high heels on the tile faded away.

_'But... what _did_ happen anyways? Since I was struck by a lightning, I should have been scorched to death, but I didn't. Also, if I was struck by a lightning, how did I end up here in Naruto world? This is all really weird. Then... what was that lightning, that is _if_ it was a lightning at all. Is it possible that the lightning was a connection between Naruto world and my world? ... no... There's no way a lightning is like some kind of inter-world transportation device. I mean, seriously Yura? You should stop thinking about sci-fis and instead focus on what _did_ happen. Focus... Focus Yura... You need to get back to your world as fast as you can. Who knows if you won't be attacked in the next five minutes. You are in the ninja world, Yura. They attack, kidnap, and kill with no problem. This is not the time to waste on thinking some weird sci-fis.'_ Yura scolded herself.

_'Well, you should first get a rest, Yura. After all, you will need all your strength to get back to your world without getting killed by one of the ninjas. Just get some nice rest and devise a strategy when you are refreshed.'_ Yura told herself.

Yura closed her eyes and felt herself drift into sleep. Her body felt as light as feather and she thought for a moment that she was flying. Actually, she was kind of flying. She flew through the soft, feathery clouds and she landed in front of what looked like a polished marble castle.

_'Where am I? That castle looks elegant, the delicately carved spotless white marble really compliments the glamorous surroundings. But why is it so white? The whiteness is starting to annoy me a bit. Why can't they just have made them all in black? It would have looked much better. The person who designed this is really dumb. Anyways, I should explore this place a bit.'_ Yura thought as she made her way to the gleaming castle.

Yura explored the vicinity, taking in the beauty that surrounded her. She was never much of a beauty person but she had to admit that it truly was beautiful, the castle blending in with the nature into one. Yura walked up to the imposing white gate that stood magnificently in front of the castle. With the pale white wall extending out to both side of the gate, the whiteness seemed as though it was burning her eyes, much to her annoyance. Yura peaked inside through the holes in the gate and she noticed that the gate was actually open. She gave a little push and the gate opened infinitesimally, giving Yura some more confidence in opening the gate.

_'I wonder who lives in this picturesque castle. It must be some rich lady or a lord. Yeah, some stupid rich people showing off their wealth.'_ Yura thought to herself as she put more force onto the gate and open it a little more, just barely enough for her slim body to slip through.

Yura slipped inside the gate deftly and stealthily, and noiselessly walked over to the magnificent castle. Now that she was up close, the view of the grand castle took her breath away. She could feel her heart beat a little faster as she approached the castle entrance. The castle seemed empty as she approached it silently. The peaceful silence hung around the castle and Yura began to feel a little uneasy, seeing no living creature anywhere nearby. Her body tensed as she prepared herself for any sudden attacks should there have been an attack at the castle, but she wasn't quite sure if it was it. The castle looked so undisturbed and as if it was left alone as a relic for the past thousand years. It stood like an ancient yet new power, something of an immense power that people worshiped as holy.

Then, Yura heard a small scuffling and her body immediately tensed. Crouched in a defensive stance, she carefully looked around her surroundings, her keen cynical eyes scrutinizing anything that might have caused the noise.

"Hello Yura. I've been waiting for you honey. I was wondering when you were going to visit me. Welcome back home." A melodious voice called out to her, the voice gentle and soft just like the surrounding nature.

Yura turned her head toward the direction of the voice. The voice seemed to be coming from inside the castle, echoing in the air. From the dark entrance, Yura could barely make out a slim figure noiselessly gliding over to her. The figure didn't stop at the shaded entrance and kept on coming toward her. Yura prepared her body to defend herself if it was necessary. The figure stepped out of the shadow and Yura could see that it was a beautiful lady in a equally beautiful white dress. The dress looked like it belonged to a nobility of high rank and it was adorned with simple but elegant jewels. The lady had dark hair that waved gently down to her narrow waist and pale face that rivaled Yura's. Her eye's were a unique shade of gray, similar to a stormy sky. Despite its color, the eyes looked gentle and caring like the eye of a tornado. Her long dark eyelashes curled up, accenting the unusual eye. Her thin dark eyebrows were arched delicately over here eyes and gave her face a sharp and keen look. The lady didn't look very old. In fact, she looked strikingly young, with her extra slim body and delicate face. She didn't look any older than 30 or so, probably edging around the late 20's or so.

Yura wasn't sure why but the lady looked unusually familiar to her. She was positive she never met or saw the lady before but yet... she was just as positive that she knew the lady. Then Yura noticed that she and the lady shared similar features such as pale skin, similarly shaped face including the narrow jawline, her eye lashes, even the slim figure. She could see her features in the lady's face, yet she wasn't sure why she was seeing those similarities.

"Who are you?" Yura asked the lady, suspicion on her voice.

"I'm Hichiru, my dear Yura." the lady replied with a smile.

"Wait, how do you know my name? And don't call me dear Yura. I'm just Yura and I'm not dear anyone." Yura asked Lady Hichiru, startled and annoyed at the same time. She didn't like the way the lady knew her name and called her dear.

"It's something that you need to find out. I trust you to be able to figure things out by yourself. You are after all a very smart girl and you are your father's daughter. Your father would have been very proud of you." Lady Hichiru kindly told Yura.

"You... you know my father?" Yura stammered, much to her annoyance. She was caught off guard at what Lady Hichiru just told her. She glared at the lady suspiciously and mistrust was plain on her hard-set face.

"Yes... In fact, he's one of my closest friends." Lady Hichiru seemed amused.

Yura was about to ask some more things when she noticed another figure walking toward them. This time, it was a man, a tall man with long strides and imposing dignity. He was by their sides it a flash and he smiled down at the two.

The man that just joined them was stunningly handsome, his handsomely face matching Lady Hichiru's delicate beauty. He had tousled white-gold hair, color that would have matched Yura's right to the very core if it was mixed with the lady's dark hair, and his eyes were cerulean blue, again just like Yura's. His features were well shaped and his eyes were covered with long lashes that shaded popped out the blueness of the eyes. He had healthy tanned skin, golden in the sunlight, and Yura could tell that he was obviously trained hard for a long time from his well muscled body. He wore a dark navy robe that strikingly contrasted with the whiteness that surrounded them. His cerulean blue eyes were piercing yet absorbing, as if it was some kind of a whirlpool. His ocean eyes were understanding and wise, Yura could feel the calming effect from the eye despite her effort to not calm down. The man looked just as young as Lady Hichiru, probably just older than Lady Hichiru by couple years or so. He looked to be around late 20's or early 30's, his youth still showed through his handsome face.

"Nice to meet you Yura. Hichiru and I have been waiting for you to arrive for a very very long time. We were starting to worry you will never show up." The man sounded just as kind as Lady Hichiru, his voice gentle.

"Ni... Nice to meet you too." Yura stammered. _'Urgh, why do I keep on stuttering? It's just plain embarrassing and it's like announcing to the world that I'm weak just like all those stupid girls who gets all touchy at smallest things.'_ Yura thought angrily.

"I'm Toshiaki. It seems as though you already acquainted yourself with my wife. Yes, Hichiru is my wife." He introduced himself with a gentle smile and put his long arm around Lady Hichiru's waist, causing Lady Hichiru to blush in deep shade of red.

_'Wow, she blushes just as bad as I do or possibly even worse! And I thought I was the worst blush ever.'_ Yura thought to herself. The resemblances she found with the two made her feel weirder and weirder yet so familiar. The man looked familiar to Yura as well though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Whenever Yura tried to reach out to the memories that were stirring in the very back of her mind, it seemed to slip out of her grasp.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you and we hope we see you again, dearest Yura." The man who introduced himself as Toshiaki told Yura with a loving smile on his lips. He pulled Lady Hichiru toward him by her waist and deftly lifted her up into his arms. Lady Hichiru started to blush - dark red even to her slim neck and ears - even more but it was obvious she didn't mind... actually that she liked... no loved it.

Yura just stood there, transfixed at the suddenness of their arrival and leaving as well as their intimacy. She still hasn't figured out why the two young couples looked so familiar to her. She was absolutely positive she never saw them but still... but still she was absolutely positive as well that she knew them very well. They were the memories that resided in the very back of her mind, the memories that Yura seems to not be able to tug on no matter how hard she tried. More she tried to recall those memories, more the memories slipped through her hand. Yura didn't know why she couldn't remember and she was confused.

"Yura!" a faint voice called her name.

Yura knew that it wasn't the couple who called her. It was someone else, someone else that she wasn't quite sure. The voice seemed to echo in her mind, sounding so far away yet so close at the same time.

"Yura!" the voice called again, except this time it was stronger.

Yura looked back where the voice was coming from. Where there was a forest right outside the white gates of the castle, there was shades and dark abyss. The darkness was too much for her to see anything in it. She turned back at the couple who were watching her curiously as if they were measuring her response to the voice that kept on calling her. Lady Hichiru and Lord Toshiaki just smiled at her. Yura's apprehension and nervousness about the abyss that didn't exist when she first came calmed down as she saw the smile. She looked at Lady Hichiru and Lord Toshiaki with a questioning look.

"Go on. It's about time you went back to the real world. Just don't forget to visit us. We'll miss you, Yura. All you have to do to get back is to step inside the shade and you will be transported back to your world. This is the world separate from yours and the shade will bring you back to yours. It won't hurt, I promise." Lady Hichiru spoke in a soft gentle voice but Yura could hear every syllable of it clearly as if it was right by her ears.

Lord Toshiaki gave Yura an encouraging smile and Lady Hichiru said once again, "Go on. Go back to your world where you belong and don't forget us. You'll find the truth someday. I'm sure of it." Lady Hichiru was full of encouragement.

Yura gave them both a smile and walked back out to the gate and slipped out. She approached the dark abyss and she peered inside, her eyes rendering useless in the dark. She looked back once more toward Lady Hichiru and Lord Toshiaki and they both gave her an encouraging smile. Yura smiled at them once more and she turned her attention back to the shadow. She composed her mind and stepped into the shade.

* * *

**Reviews please! I hope you all liked this chapter but if not, just tell me why not. I'll appreciate constructive criticism and I'll try to improve my story. Thanks for reading and thanks for your time!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining

**I'm back with chapter 5! I made this chapter extra long just for you guys. I think you guys might like this. This is just about Yura having some dream. I hope you guys will figure out who the people Yura meets are. I think it's kind of obvious but then, I'm the one who wrote the story. If you guys don't figure it out, that's fine since their identity will be revealed later on. Just keep on reading and I hope you enjoy my story!**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yura felt as though she was falling down a deep hole, a deep dark abyss where nothing comes back out. It was endless, her stomach lurched as she kept on falling. She wasn't sure if she was terrified or pissed. She was never much of a person to get terrified of things but she sure was going to get really pissed if she had to fall like this for next ten minutes. This was not exactly her definition of something 'fun'. Then, her fall lurched into a stop, a stop so sudden yet she didn't feel the stop. There was no lurching upward, no nothing. She just stopped falling and the next thing she felt was that she was on something very soft. Her long slender fingers felt the soft silky cover and her body was cushioned by soft material. Yura ran her hands over the soft, silky material and tried to identify where she was.

_'Great, where am I this time?'_ Yura thought with heavy sarcasm.

Then, Yura remembered what happened. She was carried into the hospital by Kakashi Hatake after being found with terrible burns covering her and she woke up with a nurse tending to her. She tried to explain what really happened to the nurse and that she's not from this world but she failed. She only made the nurse really confused and the nurse told her she will bring Hatake-san so that she can try talking to him. Then, she fell asleep and she started dreaming that she was in a humongous castle and she met an attractive young couple who talked to her as if they knew who she really was and were concealing secrets from her.

_'What was the lady's name again? Right! It was Lady Hichiru and the Lord was... was... wait, his name was Toshiaki. Lord Toshiaki. They said something about me learning the truth about something and that I will find it out in due time. What is that truth and what am I suppose to find out anyways? And when is that 'due time'?'_ Yura mused to herself. She was still confused about the whole talk she had with Lady Hichiru and Lord Toshiaki.

As Yura was lost in her thought, the sliding door to her hospital room opened noiselessly. A man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and a dark mask entered, sliding the door shut behind him just as noiselessly as he entered.

Kakashi entered the room silently with stealth. He watched Yura's thoughtful face and figured that she was thinking about something hard. Kakashi wondered what it was that made her think about it so hard.

"How are you doing, Yura?" Kakashi asked with a cheerful voice and broke the silence, causing the girl to jump in surprise as she broke out of her trance and stared at him with mixture of shock and surprise.

"Oh, come on, Yura. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Kakashi teased Yura.

"Well, you shouldn't be barging in when someone is in her alone-mode." Yura shot back. Blush started to creep up from her cheeks to her ears and down to her neck, staining them in deep shade of red.

Then Kakashi got into more serious mode. "So... What were you wishing to tell me? The nurse seemed pretty much confused and she seemed to be thinking you're a bit off. She told me that you've been talking some nonsense to her about coming from different world or something. You sure kind of messed up her brain." Kakashi spoke in cheerful tone but his expression remained serious and his eyes were on Yura.

"Why don't you just tell me the full story and about who you are. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to cope with weird stories much better than the poor nurses." His dark brown eyes collided with Yura's cerulean blue eyes.

"My name is Yura Onoko and I was an eighth grader in Kyoto Public Intermediate School." Yura began.

"An eighth grader? And what's Kyoto Public Intermediate School?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyoto Public Intermediate School is kind of like an academy or institute where we learn things. An eighth grader is one of the titles that tells a person what grade level you are in or what level of studying you are in. An eighth grader is equivalent to a person in eighth grade or in other word, eighth level. There is total of twelve level and we go up a 'level' each year. In my case, I'm twelve and so I am an eighth grader or eighth level just like all the other people who are age twelve like me. Usually, people in my grade or I mean my level are twelve or thirteen years old, sometimes even being fourteen or fifteen at times." Yura explained to Kakashi carefully and patiently.

"I was born on December 17th and I'm going to turn thirteen this upcoming December, so it means in 11 months or so. The farthest back I can remember is when I was four, going on to five. When I was four, on December 10th, the Kyoto Orphanage director was just picking up his mail as he was about to lock the orphanage when he found me on the front steps of the orphanage, wrapped up in a warm blanket along with a small locked wooden chest and a letter. The letter said my name was Yura Onoko and told the director my birthday and age. The letter was from my mother and I've kept it with me ever since leaving the orphanage. The director was kind and he kept the chest and the letter safe. When I was five, I was adopted by a kind young couple and the director gave me the chest and the letter." Yura continued.

"The wooden chest you talked about... is it the same chest that you brought with you inside your backpack?" Kakashi asked, his expression curious as he remembered seeing the Uchiha symbol along with some other symbols engraved on it.

"Yes. It's the very one. The letter explained that the chest contains my mother and father's heirlooms as well as other things that my mother and father wished me to have. I still haven't exactly figured out how to open it yet though." Yura told Kakashi.

"Yes, my comrades and I have tried to open the box as well, please excuse this action but it was necessary to make sure it wasn't any kind of threat or anything, but we were unable to open it. The box wouldn't even get smashed." Kakashi told Yura as he nervously waited for her reaction to the latter part of what he just told her. He was pretty sure Yura wouldn't be quite so happy about her chest being subjected to smashing.

And he was right.

"You did... what?" Yura asked dangerously. Her eyes flashed as she glared at Kakashi. "You did what to my box? You dare try to smash my box?"

"Well... it was on Hokage-sama's orders. As I told you before, we had to be sure it was safe." Kakashi nervously scratched his head.

Yura gave him another intense glare but let it go soon after. She sighed and continued.

"The young couple that adopted me were actually just visiting the orphanage for they were one of the orphanage's wealthy patrons. They had accumulated small fortune, small fortune from both of their parents and they were just visiting to see some of the orphans. They weren't exactly thinking of adoption until they saw me. You see, I was never one of the most social kids and even at age of four going on to five, I had tendency to play alone and stay in corners. The lady saw me and she decided there and then that she would adopt me. They had proved to be great parents and I really loved them. It was when I was seven when it all happened. There was a car accident, an accident that would change my life completely. It was an accident that flipped my life upside down." Yura became pale.

"What's a car accident?" Kakashi asked.

"In my world, we ride in this machine that is controlled by the person driving it and sometimes, people accidentally collide into each other. Because the machine can travel so fast, when there is a collision, the aftermath is horrible. More often than not, people who got in car accident get seriously injured or even die." Yura whispered, her face still pale. Her cheeks were drained of blood and left ghostly white pallor.

"Go on." Kakashi told her gently, noticing how disturbed Yura looked.

"It was on June 28th, I still remember the downpour of rain on that day. There was a storm approaching and my mother was trying to get home fast when she had head-on collision with another car. The collision gave her fatal wounds and she died couple hours later in a hospital. I was beside her when she passed away. I still remember all those cuts and bruises she got from the accident; they gave me nightmares for a long time after. I still sometimes get the nightmare. I remember waiting outside the morgue, knowing but still not quite understanding that my mother was never coming back." Yura's voice cracked and tears ran down her ghostly cheek.

Yura ignored her tears and continued. "My mother left me a small fortune that she inherited from her family to me. My father couldn't get them for she signed them specifically for me. Only three months after the accident, my father remarried. My father and his new wife hated me and tried to torture me with every chance they got. They thought I was waste of space and they would make fun of me all the time. My father, who was a loving father until my mother died, became a cruel man that I learned to avoid at all cost. My stepmother would pinch me and slap me at smallest thing. My father and stepmother bullied me and treated me like a slave. I hated my life and I thought of suicide more than once. The only reason I didn't commit suicide was because my mother wouldn't have wanted me to do such cowardly actions. She would have wanted me to face my problems and weave my way out of it as an independent capable young woman. Besides, I still had to figure out who my real parents were anyways." Yura paused for a moment.

Kakashi simply stared at her in shock. _'Man, she sure had gone through heck of things. I really can't imagine anyone having to go through that kind of ordeal. It must have been terrible, losing her mother and having her father turn away from her with another woman in just space of three months. I guess I can't really blame her for not trusting anyone. That kind of ordeal is enough to leave anyone traumatized.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kakashi told her, his heart ached with her as he watched her suffer at her recollection of the hurtful memories.

"It's fine." Her voice was cracked and Kakashi could tell that she was not fine but he didn't know what to do.

Yura continued with cracked voice. "I endured the bullying of my father and stepmother for next three years without once putting on a defiant air. Then one day, my father came home drunk and he saw me just relaxing at the couch. My father felt especially like bullying someone and here I was, a perfect victim. He grabbed my mother's favorite china plate and threw it at my head. I ducked just in time but I saw and heard the china crack against the wall. It shattered and I could feel my wall that I trapped my defiance in shatter along with it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was willing to take whatever bullying meant for me but I wasn't going to stand my mother's favorite china plate get smashed up by some stupid crackpot who thinks he can do whatever he wants." Her eyes had angry glint and was filled with anger.

"That day, I packed my bags and in couple days, I signed myself as emancipated minor. I moved out of my father's house and took a place in an apartment nearby my school. I used the fortune that my mom left me to support myself. I also started taking some martial arts class. Actually I used to take martial arts before as well and kept on with it ever since I was five or six but I had quit for a year, two years after my mother died. I restarted and this time, I really worked hard. I easily got to the top of my class and I won couple national karate and taek-kyun-do championship. The martial arts really helped me get rid of all my stress. If it wasn't for martial arts, I probably would have gone insane long time ago." She smiled a little, a very sad smile.

"I was ten when I started living by myself and I had a police woman check up on me every week. I took care of myself and I knew how to take care of myself well for I was forced to ever since my mother died. My father never cared about me and the only times he remembered me was when he needed some entertainment such as bullying. I turned eleven and I was a loner at my school. I was already an antisocial girl and losing my mother didn't help. My status in my school got worse as I tried to cope with my mother's death and when I was in 6th grade, I was a loner, someone that no one wanted to be seen with, not that I really cared." She laughed bitterly.

"From 7th grade, I had to go to an Intermediate School, the very intermediate school that you had asked me. In Kyoto Public Intermediate School, I was once again a loner and I didn't care, just like always. However, in intermediate school, people were different. They wanted to see others' pain and enjoy causing the pain. I didn't understand most of it but I did understand that I was the victim that they could always pick on. I was bullied by those popular blond girls and their boyfriend. One day, they were feeling especially bored and they bullied me longer and more sadistically than usual. They shoved me against the wall and their boyfriends were pushing me against the wall, the girls just laughing their stupid heads off. I brought up my self defense and after getting them off me, I ran home, not looking behind even for a second. I felt so depressed and I really wanted to kill myself that day - I would have done it if it wasn't for the letter that I kept all those years. I saw the letter and read them again even though I had the content memorized by then. I knew that I couldn't fail my blood mother even though I had no memory of her and I knew that she loved me. I couldn't just fail her like that and that was the reason I stopped myself from just slitting my wrists open." Yura looked so bitter and sad, her expression was full of emotions of those who lived through so much in so little time.

"I was always antisocial and people always freaked me out. The event that night didn't help. I felt as though I couldn't trust anyone and everyone was my enemy. I was always afraid of people and I became more so, especially with guys. I withdrew even more into myself and people now started to call me emo. The only time I opened up was when I was doing martial arts and it was the only haven I had in the swirling mass of misery that threatened to drown me. I became 12 and I started my 8th year. I performed average in all my classes and lived like an automaton. I never reacted, I never did anything for my pleasure. I hated my life. Then one day, something happened. There was a downpour on that day and as I packed my bags for school, I had this strange feeling that I had to keep my treasured things with me or else I'll lose them forever. I packed my treasure chest along with some of my necessities and I went to school. It was right after lunch and I was walking over to my class when I heard distant rumble of thunder and the lights went off. Then I heard another thunder, this time louder. It felt as though the lightning was coming toward me. Then, I saw a bright flash in my eyes and next thing I felt was waves of pain overpowering my consciousness. I tried to stay conscious but the pain finally subdued me and I was pulled under. When I woke up, well... you know what happened." Yura was pale and her expression was those of intense pain. It wasn't of physical pain but of emotional and mental pain that was so strong it was felt hundredfold and thousandfold the physical pain.

"Now I find myself in this world, which is portrayed as a manga in my world and I'm pretty much confused. You see, this world is supposedly created by this Japanese person and it's depicted as manga." Yura explained.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was lost for words and he was still trying to absorb all the information Yura just gave him. There was just simply too many to take in and... didn't she say she was transported her by a lightning? But the lightning couldn't have been just any normal lightning or else it would just have killed her and left her in her world. Someone with powerful lightning affinity had done this on purpose and he didn't know who, what, why, or how. There were so many questions that he wanted answer to but he knew Yura had none for them. He knew Yura was being completely honest and he had to figure this out.

"Wait, you said this world is portrayed as a manga? I'm not sure what you mean by that." Kakashi asked curiously.

"A manga is just series of pictures with words that tells a story. In my world, your world is drawn down as series of pictures with dialog. That's how I recognized you and the other three. I know many things that has happened and possibly may happen. For example, I know Naruto is a Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi." Yura told Kakashi.

Kakashi gasped in surprise and he stared at her.

"And I also know that Sasuke is out for revenge on Itachi who is said to have murdered his whole clan." Yura continued.

"Itachi did kill the entire Uchiha clan save for Sasuke." Kakashi muttered.

"Well, I know that you are the son of White Fang and is nicknamed copycat ninja. You are said to have copied over thousands of jutsus. I know you got your sharingan from your old comrade, Obito Uchiha." Yura finished talking.

Kakashi simply stared at her as she talked about some things that not many knew.

"How do you know all these?" he asked, breathlessly.

"I told you. You guys are portrayed as a manga in my world. I even have proof. I have a volume of the manga in my bag right now." Yura defended herself. "It's not like I'm a spy or anything. I give away my emotions easily with my blush."

Kakashi uneasily reached down to Yura's back pack and handed it to her. Yura started rummaging through the backpack and her eyes went wide as her hands found no sign of the manga. Her cerulean blue gray eyes opened widely and her expression was those of disbelief.

"It must have fallen out when the lightening struck me. I was holding it after all and I could easily have dropped it. It must have fallen when I lost my consciousness." Yura started talking to herself, more surprised then anything else.

"Well, I can't find it. It must have fallen out when the lightning struck me. I'm sorry but I don't really know." Yura explained to Kakashi once she made sure she didn't miss any spots or hiding place in her bag.

Kakashi shrugged and simply said, "Oh well, you can talk this over with Hokage-sama. I'm pretty sure he is very eager to meet you. He's just simply waiting for you to get in better condition." Kakashi explained.

"Okay then. See you in a bit." Kakashi walked over to the window and jumped out, closing the window expertly before he completely left.

* * *

**Did you guys figure out who the couple were? If yes, FANTASTIC JOB! If not, then you'll figure out later on. I promise. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to upload next chapter as fast as I can.**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**


	6. Chapter 6: Future

**Sorry guys, I changed a LOT in the first five chapters... I didn't quite like the character that I set up for Yura and I changed it quite a lot.. :) I couldn't really work with the original one... it got on my nerves. Thanks for being patient with me and for reading my story :)**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yura stared after Kakashi as he leaped expertly from the window, lending noiselessly on the ground below. She didn't know why she told him all this but she felt as though she could trust him with discretion.

_'Well, he seems trustable enough. He seems to know a lot and is pretty strong. But still... telling people my whole life story isn't quite right though is it? I shouldn't have done that. Instead, I should just have kept to my personal bubble.'_ Yura chided herself.

Yura looked around the room to find something to entertain herself. Much to her disappointment, there was nothing. Then a black blob caught her eyes: her half opened backpack was strewn carelessly on the floor. Yura got out of her bed with some difficulty and retrieved her backpack. She delicately set her body back on the bed and rested for a while, trying to get her body to respond better. Then, she opened her backpack and took out her treasured chest. The chest was just as she saw it last time, the polished mahogany wood with delicate engravings on it. Out of her habit, she started tracing the symbols as she started thinking about what happened and tried to sort out the confusing experiences. She stared off into the space with out of world kind of expression on her face, making her seem as though she wasn't really here after all.

Then, she heard a bristling sound. Yura tensed, feeling the dull ache resonating through her body. Her head snapped around to the source of the noise and she could see a shadowy figure standing in the dark.

"Who is it? Reveal yourself," Yura commanded in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Calm down, Yura. It's only me. I'm just here to take you to meet our Hokage. The Hokage wishes to talk to you about some stuff concerning your stay in Konoha and some safety issues." Kakashi explained as he stepped out of the shadow.

Yura relaxed her stance and looked at Kakashi with emotionless face. Her brown hair whipped around her face and she looked so cold and mistrusting. Kakashi once again remembered her face when he first met her and he frowned a little.

"Okay. Let me just get ready." Yura said in quiet composed voice and went inside another room after picking up some clothes.

Ten minutes later, Yura walked out of the room in fresh clothes again of complete black with tank top and skinny jeans.

"I'm ready." Yura told Kakashi in monotone.

Kakashi wondered where all the feelings that she showed the day before had gone. Only just a day before, Kakashi had seen Yura's face with emotions pouring out of it but now... her face was devoid of emotions. Her expressionless face reminded him of certain people. Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Itachi Uchiha... and his old self before he changed. That was before he learned, that was before Obito had taught him something.

_'What am I thinking? I should be just concentrating on the present, not muse over the past. I have to get the girl to the Hokage and I need to concentrate on the task on hand.'_ Kakashi shook his head as if he was trying to shake off all the thoughts from his head.

Kakashi snapped back into the present and noticed Yura looking at him with blank, emotionless eyes. The blue gray eyes seemed eerie to him and it actually kind of freaked him out a little. It reminded him of the eyes of the Uchiha, the very eyes of his lost comrade Obito. It was the color of the eyes of Sasuke who was bent on revenge and it was the color of the murky sky getting ready for a big storm.

Kakashi shook his head again and focused on Yura.

"Let's go then." Kakashi told Yura and Yura simply nodded silently. She moved with the grace of a cat and she was by his side in an instant. Kakashi saw the swish of her long brown hair and for a moment, he thought he saw Rin.

_'Why am I keep remembering my past all of the sudden? My control over my feelings and memories must be weakening. I should strengthen myself and rebuild the control. I can't afford to lose control.'_ Kakashi told himself, determined.

Kakashi and Yura gracefully slipped out of her house and they started walking toward the Hokage tower. Looking around, Yura's keen eyes digested everything she saw around her, never missing anything. Kakashi watched as Yura looked around at her surroundings and took little mental notes.

_'She sure is an observant one. She's taking notes of her surroundings even when she knows she's about to meet Hokage and the meeting will decide her fate. She could be a great tactician.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Soon, Yura and Kakashi found themselves standing in front of the imposing Hokage tower. Kakashi showed his pass to the guard and he and Yura walked into the tower. As they walked through the hallway in silence, Yura wondered what should she say to the Hokage. She remembered that the Hokage's name is Haruzen Sarutobi and he is the third Hokage. Yura tried to remember some more, but her memories were hazy and they seemed to slip out of her grasp as soon as it seemed as though she got it.

They arrived at the door of Hokage's office and Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in." a old but strong voice called out from inside.

Kakashi opened the door and let Yura enter first. Yura found a wizened old man watching her as she entered the room. He had a pipe in his mouth and was sitting on an office chair, his eyes looking at her curiously.

"You must be Yura Onoko, my dear girl." the old man spoke

Yura seethed inside at the phrase 'my dear girl' but she suppressed with some difficulty, reminding herself over and over that this was the Hokage that she was talking to, not some stupid gang that was always out to get Yura. This Hokage will decide her future or if she would have any and Yura wasn't willing to take chances. She wanted to be a shinobi and travel around the world, meeting new people.

"Yes, I am." Yura answered obediently.

"Ah yes. I'm Haruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. I have heard about you from Kakashi. Well, would you care to enlighten me more on it?" the Hokage asked Yura with a slight smile playing around his lips.

Yura sighed inwardly as she began to re-narrate her story to the Hokage. This time, she composed herself as she told the Hokage. The Hokage just nodded as he listened to Yura's rather odd and interesting story.

"I see." The Hokage told Yura after she finished narrating her story. Yura felt an annoyance rise in her for some unknown reason. Maybe, it was because the Hokage was being totally all grandfather-ish or it was that Yura just didn't like people who thought they understood her when they clearly don't. Actually, Yura didn't care whether she was annoyed at the Hokage or not. It really was none of her concern.

The Hokage spoke again. "Would you like to become a Shinobi?" he asked.

_'Of course. Damn yes.'_ Yura thought to herself. "Sure." Yura told the wizened Hokage.

"Kakashi, I want you to take care of her until I find a suitable team for her. Also, you should try to figure out just how good she is so that I won't misplace her." The Hokage told the lean silver-haired guy.

"Yes sir." Kakashi told the Hokage.

"You two may be dismissed." The Hokage told them.

Kakashi gave Yura a quick look and as he turned on his heel, Yura followed after him and walked out of the office. Yura was basically bouncing with joy inside at the prospect of becoming a shinobi while she kept up the pokerface of a perfectly disinterested person.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. Please review. I will appreciate constructive criticism. By the way, make sure you read the first five chapters again even if you had read them already because I changed Yura's persona substantially. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**- Kaerelie Cecilia**


	7. Important Announcement

Important Announcement...

Hi, this is Kaerelie Cecilia and I just want you to know that I didn't quite like the way The Truth was going and I decided to take the story down. However, a different version of this story is currently being worked on in my other account, Jade Wylkyns. The story is called Memento mori and I changed quite a bit of the plot. I'm just PM-ing you to let you know that. Thanks for taking your time to read my story and I apologize for any inconvenience.

- Kaerelie Cecilia


End file.
